A Minor Tragedy
by Paper Fortune Teller
Summary: A group of thieves arrives in Vesuvia with their eyes on an outrageous prize. Julian signs himself up to help with their mysterious mission but all is not as it seems with the Prakarian rouges. [Julian with Not Apprentice OC]
1. A Minor Tragedy: The Meeting

She was adrift in the warm darkness. Her body gave off the faintest glow. It was the only source of light in the thick blackness engulfing her. Hesitantly, she examined her luminescent hands. She could not see flesh, only the silvery light that outlined her fingers

The soft light that radiated from her fingertips began to brighten. Spreading slowly down her palms to her soft arms until her entire body burned with the intensifying light. Visions flashed in the darkness before her. Fractured and colliding with one another as if she were seeing through a multiple of eyes at once. A lush forest forced together with the darkness of an empty street, towered over by out of place white spires reaching towards the heavens. Each image was tainted with a multicolor sheen that only added to the nauseating confusion.

Splitting pain blossomed in her forehead. A cry of terror rose in her throat but died when her mouth refused to open. Pieces of a face began to replace the fragments of scenes. Curves of dark lips. A shadowy cheek. The agony in her skull only intensified as the images merged. Golden eyes beamed down at her from the now oppressive blackness. Her lips finally parted. A shrill scream rang out in the void.

_xxx_

She bolted upright, her head brushing against the low hanging roof of the canvas tent. Mara pressed a clammy hand to her forehead as she tried to slow her panting breaths. A fine layer of sweat clung to her skin, sticking the light cloth of her nightshirt to her trembling body. Those damned nightmares again. She hadn't had one in so long. For a few endless moments, she sat there with her eyes screwed shut. She was trying to forget. The weightless flight through the dark, the pain, the burning eyes. By sheer force, she was willing the images into nothingness like she did countless times before.

Suddenly a streak of early sunlight broke her concentration. "Boss, you alright?" Ludo, his worry plain on his face, peeked his orange-crowned head through the lifted tent flap. Mara took a minute to respond.

"Yeah," her lips curled upwards half-heartedly, "just not a morning person." She paused for a moment, her breath still catching up to the waking world. "And stop calling me boss."

Ludo turned from a look of concern to that goofy grin that usually graced his rough features. "Got it, boss." With that, he dropped the opening to her tent and shuffled off to tend to whatever errands were left for the morning.

Begrudgingly, the tanned woman began the start to her morning as well. They had a big day ahead of them and an even bigger job looming over their heads. She needed to be strong and spry. Though she mildly despised the title 'boss', Mara knew full and well that Ludo and Dalina looked to her for guidance. It had always been that way and wasn't about to change anytime soon. With a long and relaxing exhale, Mara pushed off her sweat-damp blankets and dressed for the day.

When Mara emerged from the tent, Dalina was busying herself with breaking down camp. Dalina was trying her best to keep herself in check but Mara could see the anxiety bubbling just beneath the surface. Dalina wanted to ask, she _needed _to ask, but she couldn't bring herself to be so intrusive.

Mara decided to beat the worry to the punch and laid a soft hand on Dalina's tense shoulder. "We'll be within the city by sunset, right?"

The flushed Dalina responded in her honey baritone voice. "Yes, even with the diversions we have made exemplary time. If we keep a steady pace we will be at the meeting point before the sun fully sets. Well before the arranged time." It seemed some of Dalina's stress was alleviated with the talk of plans. She always did enjoy it when a good plan came together without a hitch.

"Good. Let's just hope we can get a drink or two in before our contact arrives." Mara winked as Dalina's blue eyes rolled in exasperation. With a slight grin, Mara released her companion and headed over to begin dismantling her tiny tent.

They had traveled far from their home in the slums of Prakra. The road had not been the kindest mistress but they had made their travels with only a few new scars to share around a tankard or two. The three of them could have traveled through fire and hail and still come out on top. Ludo, the best lockpick this world had ever seen, though his clumsy nature and good heart hardly displayed his talents. The tightly wound Dalina with a gift for magic but even more gifted in strategy. She could run circles around generals if she had the knack for battle instead of subterfuge. Finally Mara, all silvery tongue and swift hands with an uncanny ability to see perfectly in darkness. Dalina often said Mara's talent was magic and pressed her to hone her apparent natural ability. Yet the street urchin turned thief could hardly call a flame on her own. Eventually, Dalina gave up the quest of turning her longtime companion into a magician.

The three of them had been inseparable since their childhood nights spent scrounging for scraps on city streets. Eventually, they had joined up with a reputable league of thieves that specialize in more high-end sort of loot. The Golden Eye was their new family. No more pilfering pockets or picking simple safes for them. For a handful of years, they did good work. Maybe not honest work, but good nonetheless. However, their current job was the most ostentatious that the guild had on the books. It had sat ignored for years. Deemed too costly and dangerous to be worth the effort. The motley trio had been tasked with this next to impossible mission as a punishment. Specifically, Mara had been tasked with this next to impossible mission as a punishment. Ludo and Dalina had simply stood by her side as they always had. Even when she begged them to stay and nearly ran off in the night without them, her friends were already outside the city gates waiting for her. A wave of selfishness crashed over her as she rolled up her haggard tent and packed it away. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Mara was glad she wasn't going to face this alone. That didn't mean she wasn't terrified of what would become of her dear friends should they fail.

Pushing the heavy thoughts from her mind, Mara strolled over to her friends and tossed her meager belongings into a saddlebag on one of the waiting horses. She stroked the amber nose of the impatient animal, absently staring out at the forest that stretched before them. Just over the farthest trees, she could see the alabaster towers of what she guessed was the palace. A twinge of familiarity made her chest tighten for just a moment. The feeling retreaded as swiftly as it had come when Ludo's upbeat voice broke through the still morning air. "Well… We ain't getting any closer just sittin' here." He turned his sturdy mare and began to trot off toward the well-worn path between the trees with Dalina close behind. Mara mounted her own steed with a smile. For a moment she allowed herself to believe that maybe, just maybe, they actually had a chance.

_xxx_

By the time they had reached the city gates, the sun was hanging like heavy, ripe fruit on the horizon. Soon the moon would rise to pluck the bleeding orb and cast the summer land in milky rays. After getting a general layout of the sprawling kingdom, the three of them collected what little supplies they needed off of their horses and promptly sold them saddles and all to a very eager merchant. They were given very little in the way of support from The Golden Eye. The coin from selling their horses was enough to give them a little peace of mind for the time being. This type of job had no real time constraints so eventually, they would need to find some source of income. Still, this type of job was not one that Mara wanted to linger too long on.

Now on foot, they wandered down the twisting streets. Dalina was carefully examining each corner and alley. Ludo was taking in the sights of the city still abustle with life. Mara kept her eyes peeled for the name of where they were supposed to meet their contact. The Golden Eye had at least given them that much. It hadn't taken them long to find the more, colorful, side of town. The streets became narrow and the ramshackle buildings knit close together, blocking out what sparse light still remained in the sky. It was almost like home. Minus Prakra's ever-present heat and pearly sand. Even as the night approached, the sounds of roaring laughter and heated arguments bled through the thin walls of the homes flanking them. Suddenly, Mara's olive gaze snapped upward. "That's it." Ludo and Dalina slowed their pace slightly, taking a cautious glance at the tavern as they strolled by. A weathered sign above the door swung in the light summer breeze. In the worn wood was carved raised letters that read Rowdy Raven.

_xxx_

"Only one can arrive." Mara mockingly repeated the words.

"Means less than snake spit to me." Ludo's voice was low but insistent.

"Going alone is unwise." Dalina, ever the logical, tried to reason with her friend. She twirled her lavender hair between her bronze fingers as she spoke.

"Only one can arrive." Mara again insultingly mimicked The Golden Eye chairman. "He said the contact won't meet with more than one of us. That's me. You two have to stay."

"Nonsense!" Dalina unexpectedly struck out. "He said the meeting is with one. He did not say we cannot be nearby. Stop being so difficult with us!"

Mara's tongue caught in her throat. Her tanned face flushed crimson. Ludo crossed his arms and leaned back in the shoddy chair triumphantly. He knew Mara could never out-argue Dalina when the fidgety mage set her mind to something.

With time ticking away, Mara threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. You all can play the perimeter. Keep a lookout but whatever you see do NOT jump in until I signal. Agreed?"

Satisfied, the other two nodded their heads.

They had had some time before their meeting was set and spent it finding a tucked away inn called the Purple Palace not far from the fated tavern. The three had spent the better part of an hour arguing in the cramped room they rented about what steps they would take next. Now, with their path set, it was time for preparation.

Mara stood before the cracked basin of supposedly fresh water and held the damp cloth a bit too tightly. She had stripped behind a wooden partition to whisk away the traveler's dirt from her bronze skin. Shivering in the cool night air, Mara gripped the edges of the large bowl and plunged her head fully into the icy water. Coal-black tendrils of her short-cropped hair danced on the edges of her face. She held herself in the water until her lungs burned for release. She forced herself to stay submerged for a few agonizing seconds longer.

With a quick exhale Mara flipped her head from the frigid liquid. She was nervous. Uncertain about this meeting with this mysterious contact that they knew nothing about. The newly appointed Chairman Mung of The Golden Eye hadn't seen fit to share any details of their connection in Vesuvia. No name, no description, no call sign to signal they were the one she was meant to meet. _"Be there three turns after sunset. Only one can arrive."_ His words echoed in her mind. He knew even then that Ludo and Dalina would follow her on this fool's errand. He had condemned them all for her transgressions.

Mara dressed quickly. A black set of loose, light trousers tucked into brown boots, producing a slight poof around the edge. A tight coil of white cloth spiraled across her chest. She secured the wrap with silver clasps. Over the binding she slipped a crimson shirt, bleached from too much sun and too many washings. A recently acquired slice in the side of the blouse let the white of the bandages peek through. Finally, Mara donned a sturdy black leather vest that barely passed her ribs. In this garb, she would not stand out too much from the diverse population she had seen wandering Vesuvia, but she would easily be marked as Prakraian. Her ensemble was finished off with the addition of a few well-hidden knives. Looking into the stained mirror above the basin, Mara ran the point of her black painted fingernail over the mix of silver and gold rings and studs that lined her right ear. She was ready.

_xxx_

The meeting time had come and gone. Mara sat there, alone in a booth made of comfortably lumpy cushions and ancient wood. Many had come and gone from the Rowdy Raven. Some patrons had looked promising but none had approached the lone woman as she glared at her drink. Mara loved to drink. Mara hated to drink during a job. She stared into the flagon filled with what the bartender had called Salamander Burst. It was a spiced spirit that the server had warned was mainly on the menu during the winter to warm up poor souls that wandered in. Mara had three so far, drinking slower than her natural pace. As the night slowly pulled on, she waited. And waited. And waited.

Ludo was still in position. He had spent some time in the bar posed as a newly arrived drunk that passed out in a vacant corner of the small room. He had been sprawled out there for hours, hardly moving and not giving away that he was actually alert beneath the battered hat and coat he wore. Hopefully, he was still awake. There was no doubt that Dalina was perched somewhere on the rooftops. Mara could picture her watchful blue eyes peering down, faint strings of magic cast wide like a spider's web to sense the comings and goings in the area. If this contact didn't show they were entirely on their own in this foreign city. Given their current circumstances, the job was nearly the same with or without the meeting. Whatever information this person had better be worth the stressful wait.

A sudden ruckus snapped Mara's eyes off the rim of her fifth half-empty tankard. Nearly the entire bar erupted in cheers when a figure in a black cloak flowed effortlessly through the doorway. With Mara's positioning, she couldn't see his face clearly. All she could make out was a flash of auburn hair above wide shoulders. He was tall and lanky but seemed sure in his step and exaggerated gestures as he conversed with the stout bartender. Laughs were exchanged, a bit of coin shifted hands, and he gave a few nods to fellow patrons. The shadowy figure turned away from the bartender, propping his elbows up on the counter to survey the scarce crowd.

Mara's violet eyes locked with the stormy gaze of this stranger. Her breath stopped immediately. From her chest, deep beneath her flesh and ribs, she felt a surge of fire. She imagined herself rising from her seat, placing a warm hand on his… Her body instinctively sprang to action before her frazzled mind could catch up. Mara's fingers tightened around the handle of her cup, knuckles turning white as she raised her drink to her lips. Her eyes never left the stranger. His eyes never left hers. Mara placed her tankard back on the rough tabletop and the stranger turned his back abruptly as the bartender called out to him. The rouge scolded herself. Maybe she should not have had that last drink. Maybe she should have left hours ago. Maybe this whole thing was a waste of time.

"Now," The sudden voice shook her from her gloomy thoughts. "What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing drinking alone?" It was the black-clad stranger. His voice was honey but the grin on his thin lips was pure mischief. He stood by the table, two drinks clasped in his gloved hands. The longing fire in Mara's chest roared to life. Quickly, she took a measured sip from her flagon. The spiced concoction managed to drown the flames before they flushed to her face. "Waiting." Her voice came out harsher than she intended but her current mood was less than ideal. The man's cheeky smile didn't waver as he slid into the seat across from her. "Well, wait no more!" He placed one of the full glasses in front of her. "I have arrived." Mara couldn't help but cock her brow, a bemused smirk crept to her lips.

The thought struck her suddenly. Could this be her contact? He didn't look like the type The Golden Eye usually dealt with. Far too handsome and well-groomed. Still, he had been the only person to approach the sour-faced woman tonight. Straightening her spine, Mara rested her elbows on the table and laced her nimble fingers together. Collecting information was a delicate dance. Keen ears overhearing bits of information could sink a heist before it was even attempted. Mara picked her next words carefully, deciding to match the playful tone of her new acquaintance.

"Well, certainly took you long enough. I hope you're worth it."

She saw the slightest rose color come to his pale cheeks before he spoke. "I can assure you, I'm worth every second."

"We'll see." Mara extended her hand to the man. "Mara of Prakra."

He swiftly gripped her hand, the touch of his leather gloves was cool and soft. He turned her wrist slightly and brought the knuckles of her hand to his lips. Mara felt sparks in her heart as his lips pressed against her skin.

"Julian." He still held her hand as he presented his name.

Mara slowly pulled back her hand. This was business and she needed to keep it that way. "I hear you have stories to tell, Julian."

"Oh? Do you like stories? I have thousands of them! Tales of pirates and thieves, treasure," As he spoke his hands gestured dramatically, miming a sword fight with an invisible blade. "And beautiful women." He eyed her as the last words passed his lips.

Mara took another drink before she spoke. "Thieves?" This was a roundabout way of getting her information but she couldn't question Julian's methods. Obviously, he had his reasons for the comical discretion. "You deal with thieves? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

He laughed lightly and drained half his tankard in a single go. "No, no," He started. "They're a very fun bunch as long as you don't have anything they want."

"Tell me about your fun thieves then, Julian. Were they after some huge prize?"

"Oh no," He chuckled, "Actually, they had stolen a few fake coins and tried to buy medicine with them."

Mara's face fell slightly. Hardly a noticeable change if Julian's eyes had not been so fiercely locked on her.

"Don't worry!" His smile flashed. "I didn't turn them away." Beneath the table, Mara slipped her right foot from her boot. Julian continued his tale. "You see, their mother was sick and they needed a treatment that I would have given them free of charge if they had only asked me." As Julian regaled her with his story of selflessness, Mara's toes worked at the knot of his coin purse tied to his belt. She was only half paying attention to his words. "And then they held a blade to my eye! They demanded I take the coin or they would take my life!" His body shifted often as he spoke, making her task slightly more difficult.

Irritated, tired, and slightly drunk, Mara snapped at the handsome man. "Do you know the story of Mung and his golden eye?" It was a very blunt question but still shrouded in the masquerade of stories. His body was finally still.

Julian paused his thrilling tale. "Mung?" He ran a gloved hand through his thick curls. "No. I can't say I have." Mara slipped her foot back into her boot and made three strikes on the floor with her leather heel. Ludo snorted his response from the corner, pretending to wake from his fake stupor.

"Is it a good one?" Julian's voice betrayed a slight concern as he spoke. He had sensed Mara's sudden shift in mood.

"No, it's not." Mara stood, body bristling with agitation. "Here," She reached into the newly stolen purse and pulled out a glittering coin. "For your next round, and for wasting my time." She slammed the coin on the table and left without another look at the stranger.

It seemed her departure had shocked the storyteller into uncharacteristic silence. Mara could feel his heavy eyes follow her as she pushed her way out of the Rowdy Raven and out to the warm night. Ludo would follow behind shortly after. Dalina was probably already making her way from her rooftop perch toward their room at the inn.

Instead of following the path to the Purple Palace, Mara turned down an unfamiliar street. She couldn't face her friends just yet. All of this mess was her fault. They didn't deserve this. They could be somewhere safe, sleeping in the guild vaults buried in the white sands of home. Instead, they were here, risking everything for her on a mission that already seemed to be failing. She needed to clear her head. Shoulders tensed, mumbling obscenities and curses, Mara sulked through the dark streets of Vesuvia.

_xxxxxx_

_Hello! Thank you for reading! This is my first story posted on FanFiction and constructive feedback is welcomed and loved._

_This tale takes place in pre-plague Vesuvia. None of these characters are the Apprentice. In this story, there is no Apprentice._

_Thank you to Nix Hydra for building this beautiful world and characters!_


	2. A Minor Tragedy: A Steamy Deal

Dalina sat in the rickety chair, sipping from a cup of hot tea in her hands. She cast a disapproving glance at the crumbled mess spread out on one of the beds across the room. The crumpled mess, Mara, turned over in her sleep. As the snoring thief shifted, a discarded bottle rolled off the bed and across the floor. It had been four days since their arrival in Vesuvia and day two of Mara's heavy drinking. Since the failed rendezvous at the Rowdy Raven and the group learning that Count Lucio wasn't even in the city, Mara sought solace at the bottom of a bottle.

Dalina took another sip. The mage had always been patient when her comrade lapsed into these little fits but this wallowing in pity couldn't go on much longer. They needed to focus on the task at hand if they were going to succeed. Dalina stood and gracefully made her way to Mara's bedside.

"Mara, dearest, it is time to get out of bed."

No response.

"Mara." Dalina's tone lost some of its sweetness.

Still no response.

"Mara." Her voice was deadpan. Dalina's patience had officially run out.

Again, no response.

It seemed that Dalina was going to have to resort to a rougher tactic. Her dark hands took hold of the edge of the straw mattress and with a slight effort, she lifted the edge high. Mara went rolling off the mattress, smacking against the wall before she hit the floor.

"What the hell?!" Mara's head popped up from the ground. "What was that for?!"

Dalina released the mattress and clasped her hands together. "Oh, good, you have finally decided to wake up." The willowy mage drifted back to her seat at the table as Mara mumbled curses under her breath.

"What's the big idea, Dali?"

"I just thought that, perhaps, you would like to actually do some work while we are here."

Mara had climbed off the floor and back on the bed, sitting cross-legged with an equally cross look on her face. "Oh, you mean the work we CAN'T do because everything is a mess?"

"Count Lucio's war convoy has been spotted making their way toward Vesuvia. They will be within the city limits before the week is out. We need to prepare for his arrival."

Mara looked out the dingy window of their shared room to the black sky. "Maybe you should have told me this before sunset then?" The sourness of her tone was more a product of her wicked hangover than of her displeasure with Dalina.

Dalina took another sip from her steaming cup. "It is three hours before sunrise." Her sky-colored eyes sparkled with satisfaction. "I assumed you would want to wash off the stench of resignation before our real work began."

Mara's scowl deepened. "I bet you're _real _pleased with yourself right now."

"Yes, I am." Dalina didn't try to hide the sly grin on her painted lips.

Mara didn't say another word. She snatched up her boots and slipped them on, grabbed the stolen pouch of gold, and stormed out of the inn.

_xxx_

The walk to the public baths was thankfully a quiet one. Mara's grogginess slowly drifted away in the pure, night air. The streets were practically abandoned. Only a few late-night pub patrons mingled on corners and in alleyways. No one paid the tired woman any mind as she skulked through the dark.

She was somewhat thankful that Dalina woke her before sunrise. Mara's eyes, while impeccable in the night, were somewhat sensitive to brightness. They were especially sensitive after a night of drinking. As her violet gaze wandered the darkness, Mara caught little glimpses of Vesuvia's nightlife. A shadowy deal going on down one side street, the women stumbling under the arms of their nighttime companions, a stray cat fishing through the scraps pile behind the Rowdy Raven.

The young woman dragged her tired body down one street and another. She wondered for a moment where Ludo had been this morning but he had always been early to rise. He had probably known of the count's supposed arrival and was setting up something Dalina had cooked up. She would have to worry about that mess after she had freshened herself up.

She had hardly noticed the sweet aroma of roses and mint in the air. Her feet had led her to the large doorway of the public baths. Mara stepped inside and pulled a coin out from the pouch at her waist. She slapped it on a table occupied by the very dreary looking hostess. The clerk didn't even look up from her book as Mara passed by.

The steam was heavy even in the entrance hall. Mara stood still and took a few deep breaths. The fragrant air was intoxicating and the warmth brought memories of Prakra to her mind. She would never admit it, but she was slightly homesick. The hot sands and the gentle lapping of waves that would often lul her to sleep. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

Standing in the entryway, Mara glanced down the hallways that branched out before her. One had a sign marked for the male baths. A chorus of off-tune singing floated through the archway. She turned to the female section. There were several voices and laughs drifting down that hallway. Finally, the general area. It was devoid of any noise. Mara didn't have to think hard on which path to take.

She trudged down the hall toward the general bath area. The huge, tiled room was dominated by a large, rectangular pool laid in the center of the floor. The edges of the room were dotted with huge wooden tubs that were probably erected to accommodate the growing city. There were a few, spaced out bathers relaxing in the warm waters around the room. Mara took a second to thank her lucky star for the silence. She carried herself toward the back of the great hall and picked an empty tub.

As she stripped off her wrinkled clothes, she eyed the table beside the bath covered in a variety of herbs and salts. Rose petals, mint, oats, and a few she didn't recognize. Mara left her clothes by the benches, being sure to hide her collection of throwing knives inside the fabric. Her hand hovered over the table of fragrant plants. Without much care, Mara grabbed a handful of random herbs and tossed them over the edge of the tub.

One foot at a time, Mara climbed the steps and settled herself into the steaming pool. The banded spa tub was big enough to fit five people, eight if they were _very _good friends. Mara had it all to herself.

She drifted to the edge of the bath and snatched up a few of the washcloths off the edge. Settling herself on a submerged bench, Mara set a damp washcloth over her eyes. Finally, relaxation.

"Well, hello again. I think you have something of mine"

Mara jumped. The wet cloth over her eyes dropped into the hot water with a soft splash.

A figure submerged himself halfway in the water. Through the steam, Mara could hardly make out his features. Thankfully, she recognized his voice. It was the man from the bar, Julian. The night flooded back to her. His smoky eyes, the taste of Salamander Burst, leather fingers against her skin. A shiver threatened to run down her spine.

She backed against the tub walls, mind racing with possible escape routes. She could run for it and dash naked through the streets but that would call more attention than she wanted. Her knives were out of reach. She wouldn't be very threatening to the pale man that stood nearly a head taller than her without a blade. Drowning him was an option. No, she was a thief, not a murderer. That left only one thing.

Mara chuckled. "Ah yeah," Her wet fingers ran through her short black hair. "I guess I do."

He had a smirk on his face as he settled down in the water, effectively blocking the path to the steps out of the tub. His long legs stretched out and brushed against her skin beneath the water. A flash of heat shot to Mara's face. She blamed it on the steam.

"So," there was an uncomfortable silence Mara tried to fill. "Should I get dressed for the guards then? Or…" She eyed Julian with her brow raised

"No." He still had that mischievous grin on his lips. They lapsed into another silent moment.

Mara threw her hands up. "Alright! What do you want then? This is getting weird."

Julian let out a lighthearted laugh. "I just wanted to see you squirm for a little. No harm done, I retrieved my property. However, it seems to be a little lighter than I remember."

"Well, drinks aren't free."

"This is true," He nodded slowly. "but now you owe me."

This took an interesting turn, Mara thought with a hint of suspicion on her face. "And what, exactly, do I owe you?"

"A story, of course!" Julian leaned forward, a goofy gleam in his gray eyes. "Also, could you hand me one of those?" His slender fingers pointed to the pile of washcloths over her shoulder.

His answer took her somewhat off guard and she nearly sighed in relief. She had thought her debt was going to be a very, very different request. If his demand had been more physical in nature, she sadly would have been forced to drown him simply on principle. That would have been such a waste of a handsome face.

"Deal." Mara turned her back and reached out for the tightly rolled cloths.

Julian took a moment to admire her body as it lifted slightly out of the water. She was slim with tight strings of muscle. The body of someone who had worked constantly through a hard life. His eyes traced the curve of her ribs and up her back. His fingers twitched. He had the undeniable urge to reach out to her. To run his cool fingers over her spine and up- his thoughts were cut short when he spotted the tattoo between her shoulder blades. A faded pentagon inked in a strange, shimmery gold. Inside was a half-closed eye with three spikes spreading out from the underside of the eye and beyond the borders of the pentagon.

Was this the golden eye she had mentioned to him that night at the Rowdy Raven?

"Catch." Mara's smooth voice snapped him from his thoughts and the damp cloth nearly smacked him in the face. "Now, what is this story you want so badly?"

Julian soaked the rag and slowly stroked his neck."I want to know about Mung and his golden eye." He noticed a flash of annoyance on her face. It vanished in an instant and was replaced with a grin.

"I told you, it's not a good one, but a deal is a deal." Mara tilted her head back and fixed her lilac eyes on the fogged ceiling. "There once lived three little thieves." She began, not really sure how to phrase the tale of her downfall. "They joined a family. The Golden Eye. For a long time, they were happy. Sneaking into lavish houses, swiping rare artifacts, playing tricks on the city guard. It was a great time." Mara's grin had shifted to a dreamy look. "The head of the family was a woman, strong and skilled beyond compare. She took care of her family but it never seemed to satisfy her. One day, the leader made a decision that cost the family dearly. Some of the family didn't come home." Mara somberly recalled the betrayal. "The leader didn't care, she wanted more. She was willing to destroy them all just to get a prize she so desperately wanted."

Julian hadn't realized that he had inched himself closer to Mara. He was enthralled and a little frustrated by the cryptic storytelling. Who was this leader? Was it Mara? What prize was worth so much suffering? He wanted to ask but his tongue was still. He was afraid if he interrupted her, she would never finish the tale.

"So," Mara paused. She decided to leave out the fact that this fairytale leader was once her lover. Julian didn't need to know all the dirty details. "One of the little thieves killed her, to save the others, to protect her family. As the saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished." She took a deep breath. "A new leader was elected. Mung, a good thief but set in the old ways. The family has rules and punishments for breaking these rules. The punishment for betraying their family was a slow and extremely painful death."

Julian was as close as he could possibly get without actually touching Mara. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

"But," She fiddled with the cloth in her hands as she decided how much else to tell Julian. "There are always loopholes to rules. There was a trial the little thief could do to absolve herself. Chairman Mung could pick any job they had and if the little thief could complete it then the fates were obviously on her side or some garbage like that." Mara waved off the old rules mentions of fates and dark spirits that guided The Eye in their pursuits. "Mung picked the job and the little thief left her home on some impossible task that if she failed to do, or if she tried to run, she would be tracked down and the punishment would be even more severe than a slow death."

Mara suddenly felt exhausted. Simply remembering how she had gotten into this mess had zapped her of any energy she had in her sore body. She lifted her head up from the edge of the tub and tensed up immediately, eyes widening. Julian was staring intently at her, his lanky body practically in her lap. Her face turned beet red.

"You killed her." His voice wasn't accusatory. He was simply stating a fact.

"Your powers of deduction are amazing." Julian gave a little smile at Mara's sarcastic remark. Her mood lightened somewhat.

"That's it!" Julian kicked himself backward and settled down across from her. The sudden movement sloshed the water around them. "I've decided that I'm going to help you!"

"Oh no, no, no. The last thing I need is a distraction."

"I'm a distraction?" He put on an overly sultry tone and winked at her.

Mara groaned and slapped the rag over her eyes.

"Come on, it'll be an adventure! It's been so long since I've had some proper fun."

"No."

"I could be a great asset. I was a pirate for a little while and what are pirates but really damp thieves?"

That ridiculous statement pulled a little giggle out of Mara. "Still, no."

"I have some pretty good connections. I know a lot of the more dubious people in the city and have some pull in the palace."

Mara shot upright. "The palace?"

Julian's shoulders straightened a bit. "Why the palace?"

Mara's mind ran a mile a minute. Could this be the break in their recent string of bad luck? Julian might be silly, attractive, and overly enthusiastic about helping a total stranger commit crimes for an underground order of thieves but if he was willing to get her inside the palace then he might be useful. However, this wasn't a call she could make on her own.

The thief glided through the water. She planted her hands up against the tub wall, her arms on either side of Julian's head. A deep blush crept from his cheeks to his ears. With heavy eyes, he looked up at Mara. She had risen out of the water to loom over him and it was a small struggle for him to maintain eye contact. Steam curled around her intense face.

"Are you serious about helping me? Think hard before you answer." Her voice was stern and demanding. As she stared deep into his cloudy eyes, Mara searched for the slightest hint of hesitation.

Julian's entire body felt like it was melting into the hot water. It took a second for him to catch enough breath so he could answer. "Yes." With her this close, Julian could see that her pupils were strangely elongated.

They were locked in silence. For a few extra seconds, the two sat, frozen in the moment. Finally, Mara broke the spell.

"Alright then." She pushed off the wall and dipped down in the center of the tub. "Where can I find you?"

"Oh, um," Julian stumbled over his words trying to regain his composure. "At my clinic. It's on the-"

She cut him off. "I'll find it." Mara moved herself over to the steps leading out of the tub and hoisted herself out of the water. As she descended, Mara peered over the edge of the tub and down at the flustered Julian. She shot him a quick smile. "See ya later, Julian."

"See you later." Was all he managed to say in return.

The weight of his decision started to sink in.

He heard Mara's wet feet slap on the tiled floor and rustling as she quickly slipped into her clothing. He didn't try to engage in any more conversation. She was certainly a fascinating woman and her little predicament would be a fun venture for him to tack on to the numerous stories he already had. Yet, her interest in the palace made him nervous. What was she even after? She never really said. He and Countess Nadia were close, friends even. If this thief was after something in the palace could Julian follow through on his agreement? He sighed and lowered deeper into the fragrant water. What mess had he gotten himself into?

_xxx_

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Mara and Dalina simultaneously shushed Ludo.

"You blabbed to that guy you were makin' googly eyes at in the bar?!" Ludo's voice had lowered to a shouting whisper.

"I was not making googly eyes at him." Mara snapped back. "And, I didn't blab. I got put on the spot."

"Boss," Ludo shook his head, his apricot curls bouncing. "You blabbed."

"Okay fine, I blabbed!" Mara tossed up her arms before crossing them over her chest again. "But I found us an in for the palace. He knows some people there. We could get in and case the place before we make a move." Mara shot a quick glance at Dalina who had remained silent. She could practically see the cogs turning in the elegant woman's mind.

"Doesn't matter. What if he goes 'round tellin' everyone or gets us some heat from the guard? He doesn't look on the up-n-up himself."

"He's a doctor or something, apparently. He runs a clinic in the city."

"Well, that's great. Maybe he can patch us up after the count lops our heads off!" Ludo flopped back on one of the three beds. He wasn't used to being this upset. It was tiring. His life philosophy was more aligned with going with the flow of things but Mara had done something extremely stupid in telling this stranger why they were in Vesuvia. He was worried for her and Dalina.

"Look, I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. It was a stupid risk." Mara's voice was steady and quiet.

Ludo didn't answer her.

Dalina finally spoke. "Yes, well, it was very foolish but there is nothing we can do about it now. It has already been done. We may as well use this to our advantage. Provided he is truly willing to assist us and can access the palace, he will be a valuable asset for planning."

The fact that Dalina saw the positive in the situation didn't lessen the sting Mara felt over disappointing her friends.

"Now, let us get started. We have a lot to do and very little time left." Dalina laid out a crude map of the city on the small table.

Ludo dragged himself off the bed, his face still sour, and took a seat. The trio spent the rest of the early morning plotting in the dimly lit room.


	3. A Minor Tragedy: The Good Doctor

Since the night in the baths, Julian hadn't seen any sign of Mara. He was slightly worried she couldn't find his clinic but dismissed the thought quickly. She seemed too resourceful not to be able to find him if she wanted to. Maybe she didn't want to? Maybe she thought his offer of help ridiculous? What help would he be to her anyway?

"Ouch!" The gruff man pulled his arm away.

"Please hold still." Julian was just about out of patience with his latest patient. It was a simple cut requiring a few simple stitches but he acted like his arm was going to fall off.

"Well watch where yer stickin' that thing!" The man chided him once more.

He wasn't entirely wrong. For the past two days, Julian had been somewhat lost in thought. He may have stuck the needle a bit too hard.

Julian grasped the man's arm once again, a little firmer this time, and slipped the curved needle into his skin. With three simple strokes, the job was done.

"Now," The roguish doctor moved to a collection of pots that sat haphazardly on shelves lining the walls. "Apply this balm to the wound _after _you wash it off with clean water. Try not to scratch at the stitching or you'll just be back here to get more." Julian plucked a small jar off the shelf and handed it to the man who in turn tossed a few coins at him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Julian lied.

The man only grunted in response and stormed out. He slammed the door, causing numerous vials to clink and shutter.

Julian settled himself down at his desk and hung his head in his hands. It was the waiting that was killing him. He had to drag himself through one boring day after another without a word from the mysterious thief. Not that his work in the clinic wasn't rewarding. He enjoyed helping the people of Vesuvia. Yet, one can only sew up so many minor cuts and dispense so many leeches before it became dreadfully dull.

The tedious thoughts were broken when a knock came at the clinic door. Julian let out a low groan, running his gloved hands down his face.

"Come in!" He shouted finally.

Instead of a sniffling citizen, as he expected, a familiar face peered around the open door.

"Harriet! Come in, come in!" Julian shot up from his cluttered desk and rushed over to the waiting figure.

Harriet was one of the head servants in the palace. They were nearly as tall as Julian and dressed in the white and gold-trimmed uniform one of their occupation typically wore. Their light brown hair was slicked back, pulled into a tight ponytail with the end draped over their thin left shoulder.

As always, their face was set in an expressionless mask. The entire time Julian had known Harriet, he couldn't readily recall an instance of them displaying anything more than a hint of emotion. At times, it was a bit troubling but the good doctor had learned to simply accept the stoic servant's nature. Plus, never displaying emotion probably made working with Count Lucio slightly easier.

Harriet stepped in and closed the door lightly. They cleared their throat, side-eyeing the disheveled shop. "Doctor Devorak," Harriet swept into a deep bow.

"None of that nonsense! I told you a thousand times to call me Julian."

Harriet straightened. "Doctor Devorak," they repeated with no hint of the tone they meant to portray, if there were any. "Your presence has been requested by Countess Nadia at the palace. She wished to convey that this matter is very sensitive and you should arrive as soon as you are able."

What a polite way to say get here now, Julian thought to himself. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"She asked me not to share many details. She simply stated you should bring some of your equipment to the palace as soon as you are able."

"Is she alright?" Julian's worry was obvious.

"The countess is well. Please, if you are able to leave now that would be for the best." Trying to get more information out of Harriet would be as easy as squeezing blood from a stone.

"I can leave immediately. Let me get my things." Julian dashed around for a moment, tossing a variety of medical tools into a large, black leather bag. He had just donned his coat when he suddenly remembered. Mara. What if she came while he was out? He panicked for a moment.

Harriet was already standing by, holding the door open and gesturing for the doctor to exit.

"Wait, hold on, hold on…" Julian kept mumbling the two words as he snatched up a blank sheet of parchment and dipped his quill in an open inkwell. He carefully scribbled a few words. _Clinic Closed for Official Business, Please Return Tomorrow._ He held up the sign and wondered for a moment if his new cohort would know it was from him. In a stroke of genius, the doctor quickly doodled a small eye in the corner of the paper. Surely she wouldn't miss the subtle hint.

"Alright, ready." Julian grabbed a tack and, since he couldn't see a hammer in reach, snatched up a very heavy medical book off one of the tables.

Harriet still held the door open, somehow seeming agitated even though nothing in their mannerisms had changed. Perhaps Julian was just imagining the servant's irritation. The doctor paused before the threshold and positioned the paper and tack, slamming the book against the nail several times before it held in the thick wood.

"Exquisite." Harriet remarked.

"Yes, it'll do." Julian beamed with pride and stepped out to the street. "Brundle! Watch the shop!" He yelled through the still open door. A lazy woof responded.

Harriet shut the door and once everything was locked up the pair set off toward the palace.

_xxx_

The spring night was surprisingly cool. Perfect for a lazy stroll around the city. Since the sun had just set, there were many Vesuvians milling about in the sweet breeze that swept through the streets. One, dark-clad figure walked with purpose. Mara, her eyes set forward, took the main streets toward the local clinic.

The night of planning the three thieves went through had set a bit in motion. Dalina had smartly suggested that the doctor be monitored before being approached again. With the count's imminent arrival, they didn't have the time to do full-scale surveillance typical of a new asset. Yet, none of them could be satisfied if they just accepted this man at his word. Even Mara admitted she had been hasty in including Julian. This is why Ludo had handled the spying on the doctor and his clinic.

He hadn't reported anything out of the ordinary. Ludo intercepted a few messages that arrived and left the clinic but none of them contained anything more than instructions on treatments and frivolous chatter. In good conscious and for secrecy, Ludo made sure the messages reached their intended recipients. As far as they were concerned, this Julian was not trying to sell them out. Still, he wouldn't be trusted entirely.

Word had spread that Count Lucio and his envoy were close. They were running out of time. Mara needed to make the call. Dalina was the brains, Ludo was the skill, but Mara had always been the action. Taking too much time planning and spying and they may miss an opportunity. Dalina would want to sit and wait until the count's arrival, maybe even after that. Ludo would follow the path of least resistance. Mara had to be the driving force.

With the blessing of her companions, Mara had set out to meet Julian. She casually strolled through the streets and stopped at a large door. This is where Ludo said Julian's clinic was. All the windows in the two-story building were dark. Odd, she thought as Mara looked at a paper nailed to the door before her.

She tilted her head to one side, then the other. She had even tried to turn so much that the message was near upside down. Each of the six languages she knew jumped to mind and she tried to cram the letters into the sprawling scribbles before her. They looked like they _should _be words but none of it made sense. The only thing she could make out was the very crude drawing of what appeared to be an eye in the lower left-hand corner of the paper. That was good enough for her.

The lock was so simple a child could open it. Mara slipped a hand into her vest. She produced two thin picks, one straight and the other hooked. With a few ]glances around, she was satisfied that no one was watching, Mara quickly picked the lock and cracked the door open.

From the darkness beyond the door frame came one lethargic bark. Mara waited but no attack dogs showed themselves. She pushed the door open slowly. Nothing but silence. She took a tentative step inside and closed the door. Still, silence.

Despite the darkness, she could see everything. The clinic was an organized mess. Jars and bottles lined the wooden shelves. Papers and books were strewn about on nearly every surface. Mara picked up a page and examined it. It carried the same cryptic handwriting as the sign on the door. How in the world had Ludo been able to read this?

Mara placed the paper back on the table and continued to survey the shop. There was another low woof in the blackness. The thief peeked over a table to find a huge pile of furs on the floor. No, not a pile of furs. It was a dog. A wrinkled and ancient hound that, while unwilling to move, still attempted to bark her off.

"Awwwwww," Mara raced around the table and reached a gentle hand out to the blob of fur. "And where is your master, little one?" The old pup offered no response and only took a half-whiff of Mara's hand before lowering her head back to the floor. Mara stroked the old hound dog as they both sat in the darkness.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait for him then, yeah?" The old dog snorted but did not move. "I'll take that as a yes."

_xxx_

Julian and Harriet arrived at the palace before the sun had set. The entire place was abuzz with life. Servants dashed here and there. Cleaning, decorating, all preparing for Count Lucio's approaching arrival. Harriet led the way through the fray. The flustered staff halted mid-step rather than cross paths with the apathetic servant.

He had seen the palace a hundred times but still, the splendor was intoxicating. Ornately carved archways, impeccable decor, but there were little pieces that seemed out of place. They were the tacky additions that Lucio had insisted upon amid Nadia's excellent decorating.

The pair made their way to the terrace. Nadia, in all her splendor, was seated at a small table on the balcony overlooking the gardens but instead of focusing on the natural beauty she had her eyes locked on a piece of paper in front of her. She was as regal as ever. Her deep purple hair immaculately styled and her light gown flowing in the spring breeze.

Julian had been in contact with the countess for some time. Helping to improve the city overall through the aqueduct construction and general education, the two had made an impact on the small city-state. They had become close in their time together. Julian liked to think that Nadia was the best thing to happen to Vesuvia although she was only here because of her marriage to the horrid Count Lucio.

"Ah, Julian. I'm so happy you could make it." Nadia smiled softly as she neatly folded the parchment before Julian could catch a glimpse of its contents.

"I heard you needed me and came as quickly as I could." He fumbled with the heavy doctor bag in his hands.

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice." Nadia waved her hand to the side and the collection of servants that dotted the terrace bowed to her before retreating into the palace. Harriet had bowed yet didn't follow the group of others inside.

"No trouble at all. The clinic was getting pretty boring." He dropped his hefty bag on the ground with a thud.

Nadia didn't register his light humor. Her wine-colored eyes were now fixed on him. "Julian, I asked for you because something serious may be happening. Do you understand?" This was more a request for him to cut out any jokes and listen rather than a stab at his intelligence.

"Nadia, what's going on?"

"It's best if you saw for yourself." Nadia stood and Harriet immediately went to the terrace door, holding one of them open obediently.

"Thank you, Harriet." Nadia smiled at them as she passed by.

"My pleasure, Countess." Harriet replied, as monotone as ever.

Julain followed Nadia through the palace. Harriet stayed close behind them. The walk was silent except for the constant clatter of tools inside Julian's overstuffed bag. Nadia led the way down the maze of hallways and stairs. The deeper they went, the less light was available. Soon only a string of torches lit the path down a set of narrow stairs.

"Uh, where are we going?" Julian asked, eyeing the dark stairwell.

Nadia cast a concerned look his way before she responded. "Julian, I didn't want to worry anyone in case it turned out to be nothing." Harriet lifted a burning torch out of its holster and started down the stairs as the countess spoke. "But, things have turned out to be somewhat worrisome. Two months ago, a citizen showed up at the local hospital. Her eyes were scarlet and she could hardly speak between the coughing. They tried everything they could…" Nadia trailed off, her sadness echoing in the dark. "This month we have two people who have come down with the same symptoms. Despite the efforts of the city hospital and the council, we have not been able to save them or find a cause. The latest victim is troubling. I was hoping that maybe you could…"

"Say no more," Julian held up his free hand. "I will do anything I can to help the patient recover."

Nadia's eyes flickered with sadness in the torchlight. "There is no patient, Julian. He has already passed."

Her words hung in the bleak air.

The three of them continued their descent in silence. Julian was not sure what to make of Nadia's sorrowful admission. He was a healer of the sick, a mender of wounds, a treater of ailments. What was he to do with someone who had already succumbed to their sickness? Learn at best. Hopefully, that was all the countess expected of him.

They were in the middle of a spiraling stairwell when Nadia stopped. "This is as far as I have been advised to go." Her wine-colored eyes drifted to meet Julian's smokey gaze. "No one knows what is happening yet. The advisors have said I should not take the risk but I can't just sit here and watch others-"

Julian cut off the countess. "No, you won't be of any use in this." He realized how that sounded and struggled to correct himself. "If something is happening, the city will need you to lead them. If you fall ill, who will be there to protect them?" He added a rushed bow to the end of his sentence.

Nadia's smile was small and sad. "Yes, you're right. Harriet?" She turned to the willowy servant holding the torch. "I can't ask this of you. Please, hand the torch to Julian and go about your duties."

"My lady, if I may be bold," Harriet had already swept into a bow, their hand holding the torch stayed high despite the angle. "Doctor Devorak will not be able to find his way to the holding room on his own. I will guide him as far as the hallway to ensure he can complete your request."

"Harriet…" Nadia's voice was a mere whisper but it carried the weight of worlds. "If that is your wish, then so be it. I order you to do only what you think is best for yourself."

Harriet had straightened themself, their amber hair flicking upwards as they snapped to attention. "I am, my lady."

Nadia seemed so small in the light of the torch. It was strange. Julian had known her as a strong and sly woman, able to not only deal with but outwit her awful husband on numerous instances. Here, she was asking for help on something that she wasn't sure of. Nadia was reaching out to Julian but she knew that she was possibly exposing him and Harriet to danger. Yet, if this turned out to be a serious case of sickness, the entirety of Vesuvia would be in danger. She needed him.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." the doctor gave his best cocky smile.

Nadia's face returned to its calm setting. "I know you can. That's why I called you.

Quaestor Valdemar will meet you in the hall. If you find anything, report it to me first." she put a heavy emphasis on her last word.

The mere mention of Valdemar sent a shiver through Julian. He had met the advisor on a few occasions and they had never failed to rub him the wrong way. The doctor put aside his opinions and settled into a slight bow. "You have my word, Countess."

Nadia seemed somewhat relieved but still on the edge. "Please," She looked from Harriet to Julian. "Take care of yourselves."

"Of course." They replied in unexpected unison.

_xxx_

Harriet took him down the dark stairwell, passing by a dozen openings to pitch-black halls, to the holding cells at the bottom of the endless stairs. Harriet passed him the burning torch. Wordlessly the two parted. Julian took the foreboding walk down the dismal hall while Harriet headed back up the staircase in next to total darkness. Honestly, Julian was half tempted to ask Harriet to stay but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew Harriet would have stayed had he asked, that's why he couldn't ask.

The slim doctor drifted down the bleak hallway. Doors were set in either side and he couldn't help but peer into the small, barred windows that were set in each. Most of the cells were empty. One poured out a deep, guttural moan but nothing could be seen within.

A hand shot out at him. It clawed desperately at the air as an inhuman wail echoed through the blackness. The skin was covered in gray, blotchy scales as if the flesh were slowly being turned to stone. Julian ducked just in time to miss the frantic claws. He darted the rest of the way down the hall to an open door with light spilling out

"Oh, _doctor_, so nice of you to show up." Quaestor Valdemar's mocking voice was clear despite the surgical mask fixed to their face.

Julian set the torch in the wall fitting and dropped his bag on a cleared table. He tried to control his breathing after his sprint down that hallway of madness.

Quaestor Valdemar stood, their bandaged head tilted slightly as they examined him. Next to them was a table covered in a dingy white sheet. Splotches of blood-soaked through some parts. Julian removed his gloves, opened his bag, and slipped on a set of heavy surgical gloves before tying a mask around his face.

"Is this the patient?" Julian asked, trying hard to avoid the Quaestor's probing stare.

"Patient?" Their head snapped to the side. "There aren't any patients here, _doctor,_ only corpses." The tone of the macabre words almost sounded amused.

Julian thought it better to stay quiet. He lifted the sheet from the table and got his first look at the unfortunate man beneath.

It seemed that the Quaestor had taken the liberty of starting the dissection without Julian. The chest of the naked body was split down the center with a fine red line that branched off across his pectorals. The man was very thin though it was obvious that hadn't always been the case.

"What was the cause of death?" Julian hadn't looked up but he could feel Valdemar's eyes on him.

"I haven't discovered it yet. When he first went to the city hospital he presented with high fever, malnutrition, a wracking cough, and this…" Valdemar placed their gloved fingers over the closed eyelids of the body and snapped them open.

Julian stared down in curious horror. The scleras of the corpse's eyes were an angry, blood red. The pale doctor leaned over for a closer look. Nearly all of the blood vessels in the eyes had burst. But why?

Then something unusually shiny on the pallid skin of the cadaver caught Julian's eye. There, on the inner left bicep was a small tattoo. He blinked, not sure if what he was seeing was actually there. Staring up at him from the ashen skin was a golden eye set inside a pentagon. His blood ran cold.

"It must have been excruciating." The twisted Quaestor's voice nearly made Julian jump.

"Probably." He didn't want to feed into whatever sick pleasure Valdemar was getting from this. He also didn't want to be down in this dungeon for any longer than necessary. "Shall we begin?"

Quaestor Valdemar held up a sleek scalpel. The silvery blade glinted maliciously in the torchlight. That same malice reflected in the scarlet eyes of Valdemar.

"After you, _doctor_."

_xxx_

Hours had passed and he hadn't even realized. The night was old and fading when Julian made his way out of the bleak room and up the winding steps.

He and the Quaestor had spent the entire time analyzing whatever they could find but had come no closer to understanding the illness that had claimed three lives so far. They knew some of the symptoms but any usual treatments for these had failed according to the reports from the hospital. If the subject had been alive to study maybe that would have been more helpful. Julian just hoped there would be no more future patients to study.

Then there was the troubling discovery of the man's tattoo. It was identical to the one Julian had seen on Mara's back. Had she known the man? She hadn't mentioned to him of anyone she knew being sick. He wanted to call it a coincidence but the timing seemed too perfect for that.

Nadia had been up waiting despite the late hour. She intercepted the weary Julian like a hawk diving for prey.

"Any news?" If she were tired her regal voice didn't show it.

Julian solemnly shook his head. "We found out very little but if any new cases come up you should call me immediately. The sooner I can see anyone affected the better."

The countess nodded her agreement.

"And Nadia," he wanted nothing more than to drag himself into bed but he had one last thing to check. "Would you happen to have any of the possessions of the people brought here?" He had already come up with a convincing cover story. "If we can find anything that links them together maybe we can narrow down the source."

"Yes, we had their personal belongings sealed in a chest after they were brought to the palace. I'll have them delivered to you in the morning. But…" She paused and lifted her hand. Clutched in her fingers was a worn paper, the same one she had been studying on the terrace. "The man that had just come in, he had this with him."

Gently, he took the paper in his leather-bound hands and unfolded it. The soft lighting in the hall was enough to read by but Julian still couldn't make out the words. It wasn't that the handwriting was atrocious, like everyone claimed his was, or that he couldn't recognize the language. The words closely resembled Prakarian. The issue was that whenever Julian tried to focus on the words, the strokes of ink seemed to rearrange on the page. It was like each symbol was swimming across the page and melting into each other. It was truly nauseating. He folded the paper again and now noticed the broken wax seal on the front. It was a glittering pentagon.

"Have you been able to decipher it?" He asked but could already guess the answer.

"No one can make heads or tails of it. The magicians in the palace say it is enchanted but they can't seem to figure out how to undo it. I was hoping maybe you were in touch with Asra? I tried to send word to him but no one can seem to find him."

"Sounds like Asra alright." Julian chuckled weakly. "I haven't seen him in a few weeks but if you don't mind me holding on to this," he held up the paper, "I think I might be able to find someone that can read it."

There was some hesitation in her eyes. "Alright, keep it safe and let me know if you learn anything. Oh, and I hope I don't need to explain why it would be best to keep what you did here tonight to yourself. I know how much you love your tales but secrecy is necessary at the moment."

"You have my word. Cadavers don't make for good barroom stories anyway." Julian bowed. "Goodnight, Countess."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

Julian left the grand hall and tumbled into a carriage that Nadia had arranged to carry him home.

The entire ride back to his modest clinic, Julian wracked his tired brain over the mystery that was slowly unveiling.

A beautiful woman shows up telling stories of betrayal and possible redemption. She wants in the palace for a reason he doesn't know. People in the city are contracting a strange illness that turns their eyes blood red. The latest victim of the disease has the same tattoo as Mara and a coded message. He was trying to tie everything together neatly but there were so many pieces missing. His head was starting to hurt.

The driver pulled up to Julian's home and the weary doctor stepped out to the street. His only wish was to curl up in bed with Brundle and sleep. He placed a hand on the door and swung it open.

Julian paused.

He was positive he had locked the clinic before he left...


	4. A Minor Tragedy: Playing Rough

He stared into the ominous dark. Eyes, searching for any hint of movement beyond the doorway. Everything seemed normal. Perhaps he had forgotten to lock the door. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Julian slipped the knife from his boot and slowly made his way into the clinic.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him and he whirled around in the darkness. It was useless, the entire shop was nothing but inky blackness. The good news was, if he was blind then so was whoever else was in here. His advantage was that he knew the layout of the shop, even in the dark.

"Who's there?"

Of course, there was no response.

Julian backed away from the door, careful to avoid the table and piles of books strewn across the floor. His hand was still tightly clutching the handle of his knife.

_xxx_

When she had seen the carriage pull up in front of the clinic and a tired-looking Julian stumble out, Mara saw a golden opportunity. She may have been here on serious business but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with the doctor before that. After all, he had kept her waiting all night.

Now the poor doctor was backing himself up in this deathtrap of a shop with a knife out. That was just asking for trouble. She had better make sure that Julian didn't hurt himself.

Mara slinked around the shop counter with a mischevious grin and crept up behind Julian. The doctor may have been a little more skilled than she expected because he whirled around just as she reached him and slashed his knife out in the area he thought his attacker would be. It was a dangerously close call but she reacted quickly, fueled by the adrenalin pumping through her.

In one swift act, Mara took hold of Julian's wrist and brought her other hand down hard against the back of the hand holding the knife. Julian's hand folded inward and his weapon clattered to the floor.

"W-" She was cut off before she could get a single word out by the full force of Julian's body crashing into her. He was trying to pin her to the floor and nearly succeded until she wrapped her arms around his slender waist, fixed his right under hers, and rolled him to his back. A small tower of books and papers crashed to the floor as Julian continued to struggle beneath her. She wouldn't be able to keep him on the floor for much longer.

"Surrender!"

Julian's thrashing stopped. "Mara?"

She looked down at his face, the expression of surprise was hilarious. He had a few beads of sweat on his forehead and his chest rose and fell quickly.

"Surrender." She repeated, with a breathless laugh. Curiously, his thin lips curved into a devilish grin.

"Never." He pushed himself off the floor, flipping Mara on to her back with a small yelp of surprise.

She rolled away before he had the chance to pin her again. Had he actually been able to see in the darkness, he might have had her there.

Julian scrambled to his feet, a smile still on his face as he shifted about in the dark room trying to get ahold of her.

"You know, if we moved this upstairs it would be even more fun." Julian made the mistake of talking, giving Mara the cover to move behind him.

She grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back before he could jerk away. She rushed her fingers into his auburn locks and grabbed tightly close to the roots. Since she was shorter than him, Mara had to crane his head back in order to get a good hold. She swept her leg and Julian dropped to his knees. Suddenly, the doctor let out a low moan.

"Are you alright?" The sound took Mara by surprise and she loosened her grip on his hair. She had nearly released him but he didn't even attempt to remove himself from her grasp.

"...Yes…" He sounded flustered.

Once she released him, Julian picked himself up off the shop floor. Mara thought that maybe she had taken her game a little too far. Julian seemed like the type to enjoy a little danger but this may have been beyond his limit.

"Are you sure? You look a little wobbly." Mara remarked as Julian placed a hand on the table to steady himself.

"Yes I- wait, you can see me?"

"Don't worry about it. Let me get you some light."

She had enough time since her arrival to rummage through nearly every drawer in the shop. She didn't take anything, of course. That would be a poor impression on the new alliance. She was simply browsing.

After pulling open a few drawers, Mara returned with a tinder box and a fresh candle. It took a few strikes but she managed to light a stick, then the candle, and then the clinic was awash in a dim glow.

Julian was paler than usual and his skin was glistening in a thin layer of sweat. Though his face was still sporting that wicked smirk, his eyes were dim. His gloved hand rested on the table for support.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mara may have been somewhat breathless from their tussle but he seemed much worse off than he should be.

"Yes, I've just… had a long night."

"Well, I guess we'll have to settle for a rematch then?"

"I can't wait." His voice was soft and she sensed a hint of longing in the words. The smile on his lips softened.

Julian waivered and Mara dashed to catch him. He was hardly close to falling but she grabbed him around the waist anyway.

"So much for being alright. Come on, let's get you a chair." She half dragged him to a seat with only a little protest from the doctor. He dropped into the chair at the nearby table. Mara took a minute to light a few of the lanterns around the shop and settled in next to Julian.

"What happened? You look like death." She was here on strictly business but Julain was not his usually talkative self and if her asset was troubled then that meant trouble for the team. Mara tried desperately to convince herself that her concern was strictly business.

"It was just a long night on the job and not a happy one." His eyes were closed as he spoke.

"Ah, I've had those nights. Know what helps? Tea."

She pushed herself off the table, her chest oddly stinging a little as she moved. Mara brushed it off and went about setting a small fire in the fireplace before filling a pot with water.

"I don't have any tea." Julian said, somewhat disappointed.

"Good thing I always carry some of Dalina's special blend. She came up with it after I had trouble sleeping after...we left home."

Mara trailed off and reached inside her black vest. From one of the many tiny pockets, she pulled out a small silk bag. Once the water boiled Mara prepared two cups and brought one over to the table. She sat next to Julian and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mara," He wasn't looking at her now, focusing instead on the steam that swirled up from his cup. "How many people are in Vesuvia with you?"

The question was strange but she guessed he was feeling apprehensive about helping them without knowing fully what he was getting in to.

"It's me, Ludo, and Dalina. Why?"

"What does Ludo look like?"

"Why?"

"Is he sick?"

"No, why?" Julian was dodging her question on purpose.

"I just thought that maybe I saw someone in the clinic with the same tattoo as yours but wasn't sure."

"No, it probably wasn't him. I'm the only one that's been inside here." At least that's what Ludo had said but Mara had no reason to think he had entered the clinic undercover.

Julian took a sip of the tea and some of the tension dropped from his broad shoulders.

"What's in this?"

"Actually, I have no idea. Never asked."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm guessing you didn't come all the way here in the middle of the night just to jump me in the dark? If you did, I don't mind. You should do it more often." He gave her a smoky wink before taking another drink.

"No. I actually came here to talk about your offer but you-" Mara raised her arms to stretch. Though she wouldn't admit it, the waiting followed by their little tussle had left her physically drained. Her chest hurt somewhat as she moved. Tomorrow she would probably be sporting a ripe bruise somewhere in the area.

Julian shot upright in his chair, bumping the table and nearly knocking over their cups. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" Looking down, Mara saw a small rip in the crimson fabric of her shirt. The fabric was glistening with dampness. What she had mistaken for simple sweat earlier was a dark red in the dim lighting. "Yeah, looks like it."

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're hurt." He rattled off more apologies and admissions of guilt as he darted around her, pulling out various tools and a roll of bandages from drawers.

"It's fine, really, it's just a small cut." He either didn't hear her or was too lost in his own ramblings to notice.

He was by her side now. His former exhaustion seemed to be entirely forgotten as he grasped her vest and peeled it off her.

"It's alright, really it is." She tried to reassure him but he was still mumbling on about how stupid he had been. She nearly jumped up herself when his gloved hands gripped the edges of her loose blouse and pulled it up over her head. Mara silently thanked herself for the bindings wrapped around her torso, keeping her from being completely uncovered.

The doctor positioned himself on his knees before her and began to examine the slice above her left breast. He sighed in relief. "This won't need stitches but I can't let it get infected. I'm so sor-"

Julian was cut short as Mara placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to meet her violet eyes.

"It's fine. It was an accident. When you play rough, you have to be willing to get a little banged up." It was Mara's turn to wink. She saw a rosy flush spread from Julian's pale cheeks all the way to his ears. His gray eyes glittered in the dancing candlelight.

The moment passed and Julian patched up Mara's injury after smearing some foul-smelling ointment over it. She pulled her shirt off the ground and stuck a finger through the newly acquired hole. It was time she got a new one anyway.

Julian had gone off and brought down one of his own shirts that he held out to her.

"It may be a bit big but the alternative is going topless." He smiled, seeming to have recovered from his moment of panic earlier. "On second thought, I don't think I have a thing for you to wear. Sorry." He pulled the shirt close to his chest with a mock look of innocence.

Mara snatched it from him with a fake glare and a smile of her own. The white fabric was soft and smelled of Julian. Of course, the shirt was much too large for her. It hung nearly to her knees and threatened to slip from her shoulder with the slightest movement. The wide neckline practically left her bandaged chest completely exposed.

"You look adorable." His words were followed by a soft giggle of amusement.

"Adorable? I am the Dragon of Shadows. I am _not_ adorable."

"Dragon of Shadows? That's even more adorable." He chuckled as Mara fumed.

"You shall not insult the Dragon!" She kept up her raging act for a few seconds longer before they both burst into laughter.

They finished the rest of their tea and Mara realized she had spent the most of the night goofing off with Julian instead of completing her task.

"Julian, back to the reason I came here. Ludo and Dalina agreed to accept your help if you're still offering it. However, there are some things you need to know first." Mara fiddled with the loose material of the borrowed shirt. "This job is dangerous and complicated. Very complicated. I wouldn't blame you for backing out. If you are going to help us you need to understand that there is a chance we could get caught. If that happens we have no backup from our guild. There will be serious consequences…"

He was intently focused on her face as she spoke. His silly demeanor had gone dormant and was replaced by a stone-cold stare.

"I said I would help you, and I will, but I need to know what's going on. What exactly are you looking for in the palace?"

"What we're after isn't in the palace. Not yet, anyway. We can discuss the details in the morning. I'll come for you so try not to run off like you did today."

"You're leaving?" His words carried the slightest hint of sadness.

"Sadly. There are still a few more preparations to see to and I spent most of the day waiting for you so I have to catch up."

She rose from her chair and started toward the door. Julian was right behind her and quickly opened the front door before she could even lay a finger on the handle.

For a moment, Mara's thoughts drifted to Julian's lips. She stopped herself before her body could act on the impulse to kiss him goodnight.

"See you later, Julian."

"See you later."

The clinic door shut gently behind her once Mara made her way out to the street. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and Julian needed to rest. The idea of going to bed brought a deep yawn from the tanned bandit. She made her way quickly back to the Purple Palace and filled her friends in on Julian's decision to join them.

She refrained from sharing too much about the roughhousing Julian and she had gotten up to but when pressed about her oversized attire and the fresh bandage on her chest, Mara simply said she had taken the young doctor by surprise and he was more skilled with a blade than he looked. Neither Dalina nor Ludo seemed to totally accept the half-truth from her.

Ludo took the opportunity to rib her mercilessly. Teasing her about weddings and future child names. Dalina was more reserved with her suspicion but she was suspicious. Mara brushed them both off and a punch to Ludo's arm silenced him pretty quickly.

The three finally settled down to sleep. They all needed to be rested and alert. Tomorrow, Count Lucio would arrive in Vesuvia and their work would finally begin.


End file.
